


Runaway Chain

by write_in_ice



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Begging, Bondage, Captivity, Dark, Dark!Charles, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Porn Battle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle <br/>Prompt: Charles/Erik, pet, begging, mind control, demon, concubine WARNING: Dub-con. non-con,</p>
<p>Erik is held prisoner by an all powerful foe. All of the creepy dub-con :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Chain

Erik wanted to fight. He wanted to pull the blades from their hands and twist their armor until it was so tight they ached for breath. He wanted to rip apart the cell walls and use the bars to end each of their miserable lives. But, he couldn’t. His body betrayed him, just as everything else had. 

He couldn’t be sure of the cause—the putrid smelling water they’d poured down his throat, the sickness that had emptied his stomach, or the starvation that had brought him to his knees. Whatever it was had dulled his senses and made him weak—a fumbling shadow of himself. It was as if a fog covered that part of his mind. One night, he’d managed to strip the bindings from his hands but his effort sapped every ounce of his strength. They found him collapsed beside a half-melted chain, with blood still dripping from his nose. From that night on, they’d used ropes to hold him. Ropes. All they needed were ropes and a metal cell.

After weeks in the darkness, they came for him. Half a dozen soldiers, but it only took two to pull him to his feet and drag him into their master’s great hall. Erik’s knees buckled as his feet touched the golden stairs and he was forced with indignity to allow his captors to hold him steady. His eyes fought the light and watered as they adjusted to the white-hot glow that glistened through the glass ceiling. As the shadows blurred back into reality, he realized he wasn’t alone. 

The master was a small man, handsome, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He sat lazily with his bare feet slung over the arm of the magnificent chair. He wore a silk robe, an ostentatious thing, and a smug expression. A year ago, Erik would have thought him an imbecile, a petulant child playing at war games. He’d seen too much since then. This man had power; Erik just couldn’t see yet what it was.

“That is far enough,” the master stated in an even aristocratic tone. The soldiers obeyed and dropped their prisoner. Erik winced as his knees hit the hard floor. The pain ran through him like a knife, but he refused to cry out. Even now, he wouldn’t give his captor that satisfaction. Erik looked up as the younger man stood and walked towards him. “A pity it’s taken so long to break you.” He licked his rosy pink lips and frowned. “I prefer strong men to weak.” 

Erik struggled against his bindings as the hall’s master knelt. A swift tug on the rope around his neck forced him into compliance. 

“They’ve taken most of the fight right out of you, haven’t they?” The young man traced his finger across Erik’s shoulder and town his forearm to a faded tattoo. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Erik sneered. “You don’t get to know my name.”

“There it is. The anger.” The master gripped the rope himself and twisted. He was stronger than he looked and it only took a moment before Erik was wheezing for air, his bound hands doing little to free him. His face turned red, then purple before his captor dropped the binding and wiped away the splinters from the palm of his hand as if wiping away a crumb from afternoon tea. As Erik choked, and coughed, and gulped, the man placed two fingers under his chin and tilted until their eyes met. “Now, tell me, your name.”

“Erik,” he sputtered as he gasped for air.

“Erik...I’m Charles Xavier. This is my house and I’m glad you’re here. You are quite fascinating.”

“What...what do you know about me?”

Charles stood and took a step back. He pulled a chain from the pocket of his robe. Erik had seen the chain before.

“Oh darling, I know everything about you.” He eyed Erik’s tattoo. “A member of the wrong tribe. A lost love. A warrior to the last, I think. Perhaps something more?” He held the melted chain from its end. “Tell me, ERIK LEHNSHERR, is this your work?”

Erik looked down, still trying to regain his breath. Charles held the chain closer, and closer until it rubbed against Erik’s cheek. A cold chill ran through him. A reminder of failure and loss.

“Did you do this?” He asked again. “I will have the answer.”

“I...”

“Hmm?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes!” Erik’s voice echoed through the room. “I am a monster. One of the demons in the night. Are you happy!?” Charles did nothing but smile.

“Good. At least you can admit what you are. It always makes things much simpler.” Charles turned to his soldiers and shooed them away like annoying flies. “You may go.”

“Are you certain, my master? This one is powerful when he puts his mind to it.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware of that. He has excellent control as well. I will manage. Leave us.” The men nodded and filed from the room as Charles slipped the rope from Erik’s neck and untied his wrists. “We won’t need these silly ties any longer. Demeans us both, I think.” 

Erik rubbed the red rope burns and watched Charles absently drape the chain around his shoulders. He wanted to lash out at this strange young man but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything, Erik my dear. Not here.”

Erik wasn’t so sure. The chain was close. It felt closer than it had in weeks—closer than when it was wrapped around his own body. “Why...why am I here?”

Charles smirked. “You’re here because I want you here.”

“Why is it simpler if I know what I am?” 

Charles wet his lips. “I fear you are about to do something incredibly stupid right now, my friend. I do warn against—”

Erik stumbled to his feet as the chain wrapped around Xavier’s neck, cutting off his words. It had been too long since he’d felt the power. It ran through his body as he pulled the metal tighter and tighter. He wanted to see life dim from his perfect blue eyes. He wanted to hurt this man a thousand times for every moment he spent a prisoner. “I am not weak,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“You’re not,” Xavier said with a gasp. “But I am stronger.”

Erik blinked as laughter trickled from Charles’ lips. The chain held still. Erik’s own body held still. “How...”

Charles let the chain fall to the floor. “We all have our trick, my dear.”

“It was you...You were blocking my ability?”

“Good, right? Hard to keep a captive who can rearrange his cell. You kept trying though. Stamina.”

“I don’t understand. If you can...” The word made his stomach drop. “If you can control me, why this...this game.” Erik couldn’t move as Charles touched him. His fingers dug through his hair. The back of his hand caressed his cheek.

“Because I like you, Erik. You intrigue me. All my pets intrigue me, but you more than most.” 

As if by a silent cue, four bodies stepped from the shadowed corners of the room and stood at their master’s side: a girl, blue from head to toe; a blue-haired beast; a woman who shimmered like diamonds; and the image of the devil himself.

“I don’t...I don’t understand.”

Charles grinned and kissed Erik’s lips. “You’re one of mine now. I’ve found prizes, talents, all over the world. I train them, teach them, and they give me exactly what I want. You’ll be the same, Erik. The only difference is that I’ll let you feel it.” 

Charles slid the tattered rags from Erik’s shoulders. His lips were hot, and wet, and needy as he moved across his chest, and down, down further until he met a patch of wiry hair. Deftly, he slid Erik’s trousers to the ground, caressing his ass as he went. Erik tried to swallow but he couldn’t. He tried to scream but he couldn’t. He could only feel Charles’ tongue lap against the length of his cock and his hands massaging the soft skin of his testicles. After a moment, Charles spoke.

“You don’t want me. Pity. Still, there are other ways to arouse.” The blue girl walked forward. Her eyes were glassy and unseeing. It made Erik’s skin crawl. “Raven can transform into anyone. Quite a trick and so much easier for me to use since she’s had some practice.”

“If we can control our powers...”

“So can I. You are clever, Erik. I never doubted you.”

“You’re vile. There’s nothing you can to do make me—“

“Aroused? I’ve seen your mind, Erik.” Raven’s blue shape melted away. Her red hair dulled to brown and her hips widened. Tears slid down Erik’s cheeks as he stood face to face with someone he had not seen in a very long time.

“Magda...” He whispered as the shape-shifter knelt. 

“Erik,” she whispered back, in a voice he knew by heart.”My husband.”

He closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth. It wasn’t real. She wasn’t real.   
But Charles allowed him to do that, he realized and in a moment he knew why. It felt like her. The love, the lick of her tongue, the way she placed her hands on his thighs—it was Magda. Lovely, beautiful Magda. Strong, innocent Magda. He groaned, as his body betrayed him, just as the telepath predicted. He could feel his erection build as she sucked gently on the tip, timid like in the beginning, before they knew each other’s every idiosyncrasy. He rocked his hips slowly, as if under a spell, and she let him deeper. She moved her hands to his ass, urging him, guiding him, faster. She’s always been generous. Sweat dappled his chest and he began to pant. 

“Uh...uh...” His erection was thick and hard. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her body shudder beneath his.

“Uh..huh..oh...”

Erik’s mind wandered back to night when their daughter had been conceived—her smile, the passion, the overwhelming lust. He threaded his fingers through her dark hair—her lips, her voice, her love. 

“Perfect.” 

Charles voice washed over him and Erik found himself opening his eyes. Raven had taken her place in line with his master’s other unseeing companions. Charles himself has let his robe slip to the floor, his own erection free and prominent.   
“Sentimental, Erik. Adorable. But I won’t let you and Raven have all that fun on your own.”

Erik found himself kneeling.

“What are you doing to do to me?”

“You are mistaken, Erik. What are you going to do to me?”

Erik could feel Charles in his head. He was searching for something. He knew the telepath had found it when the chain lifted from the ground. Slowly, sensually, it began to wrap itself around Charles’ body. Erik knew he was doing it, but he couldn’t stop.

“You know your powers,” Charles teased as he pulled the chain tighter. “Let’s see what else I can make you do.”

Erik reached into the pocket of the dressing robe and pulled out a jar of oil. Charles stretched out lazily on the floor, letting the chain clasp around his neck like a collar. He said nothing as Erik crawled nearer.

“Please...what...what are you doing?”

Horror and fear flooded Erik as he undid the lid and dipped his hand inside. Somehow, it was warm and oozed between his fingers. Panic tormented him as he felt his hand run the mess across his cock until it was slick. He felt sick as he plied the rest to Xavier’s ass.

“Please...I...”

“You’re wonderful, Erik. See...” he groaned as Erik slipped a finger into his anus. He moaned as he plied and pressed...stretching the clenched hole, just so, before forcing a second and a third inside. He moved his finger back and forth, testing, teasing. As he removed them, he leaned in.

“Please...I can’t...”

“You already are.” 

He was. His tongue circled the tight rim, tickling the skin before burrowing deep where his fingers had once been. Charles swore under his breath as Erik moved slowly, methodically. He sighed as Erik’s lips explored.

“I’ll give you a taste, my pet.” 

Erik’s breath hitched as he felt the sensation in his mind. It was overwhelming. Lust and desire clung to his brain. Every movement, every bit of pleasure Charles felt...he could feel it. His hands shook as he moved them across Charles’ skin. He kissed the man’s back and felt his own body respond. He parted the man’s thighs and took his swollen shaft in his hand. He began to stroke, lightly at first. By god, it felt good. 

“I told you...now you want more.”

“Yes...” Erik hissed as he readied his cock against Charles’ ass, unsure if the word was Charles’ or his own. 

“Do it.” 

Erik grunted as he pushed in. The pain was exquisite—surprising, choking, but exquisite. Charles’ shifted his weight and waited, murmuring encouragement as Erik slowly worked his way deeper. Slowly, carefully...They both moaned as he hesitated...both cried out when Erik found a rhythm. Each movement felt like waves crashing on top of each other, mixing and stirring, not knowing where one started and another began. Erik gripped the chain as he rutted. 

Deeper...deeper...harder...oh god... The sensation of being inside this man...it was overwhelming. The sensation of being this man was nearly suffocating.   
He brought his other hand back to Xavier’s prick and continued to stroke. Each moan sent a chill through him. His body responded with sweat.

“You...are..uh...wonderful...” Charles whined as Erik’s strokes began to gain speed. His whines turned into panting as Erik grew bolder. 

Again and again. Deeper, he pushed, trying to find that spot. Once. Twice. Together. Erik’s breath came in gasps and his mind buzzed. Erik could feel Charles wanting to break—the eminent crash—sweet and terrifying. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn’t want to stop it. He needed it. With on last thrust it came crashing down. The blissful, searing, hot light exploded in his mind. The shudder of Charles’ body as he touched the deepest part of him, the feeling of the man coming hard into his hand, his own orgasm deep inside his captor—it all melted together in one heaving, extraordinary, devastating quake. The world blurred, it spun, and for what felt like eternity, Erik couldn’t breathe. The shudder lingered in his mind as untangled himself from the younger man and collapsed by his side. Slowly, the world began to come to, and the realization of what happened began to sink in. He’d done none of it, and yet all of it. 

Erik looked at Charles. He was pink-faced and smiling, covered in sweat, semen, and satisfaction, as he leaned in and kissed Erik. There was nothing soft or sweet in it. It was a kiss of possession. 

“Wasn’t that fun, my dear?”

Erik felt himself nod as the chain wrapped around his wrists.


End file.
